movin on
by puppyears4me
Summary: the quest is over and the jewel is whole but how will it all end?


Movin' On (~*~) Chapter one: Looking back 

Disclaimer: the puppy isn't mine, and neither is the song but I'm pretty sure the combination is so NO STEALING!!!!!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

A/N: my fic changes point of views a lot but you'll know when it does. Hope you enjoy my story.

**???????????????????????????????????????**

**"****…..……………………………...Spoken……………………………………...****"**

'**…………………………………...**_Thought_**……………………………………..****'******

**~****………………………………...Narration………………………………...****~**

*******……………………………….……..****Song****………………………………………..*******

/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

*I've dealt with my ghosts                                                                                                               

And I've faced all my demons                                                                                    

Finally content with a past I regret*                                                                                       

~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~(\*/)~                                                          

*                                                                                                       

*                                                                                               

*                                                                                               

*                                                                                               

        ~The jewel, in its entirety, was glowing slightly from its position hanging around Kagome's neck. The war with Naraku was over. Inuyasha and Miroku had teamed up with Sesshomaru and Kouga to defeat Naraku and his offspring. Kohaku was returned to his sister, Sango, as healthy as ever and back in control of himself. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, the curse lifted, and the jewel was pure once more. Sesshomaru had realized he was no longer mad at his brother and they shouldn't have been fighting as they did, thanks largely to Rin and Kagome. The brothers had made up after all of their years of discord. All that was left to deal with was Kikyo.

        Inuyasha watched as Kikyo walked over to him. He knew what was coming. 

        "Inuyasha, now it is time to depart from this world and make our journey to hell together," she spoke loudly for everyone to hear. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's P.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        She watched as Kikyo asked him again to go to hell with her. 'Inuyasha don't, I can't loose you, not now. Please stay with me; I love you! Wait… do I… who am I kidding I've loved you since the day I saw you pinned to the god tree.'

        " Inuyasha you can't leave, we still need you here. Your friends still want you here. "We still need your help!"

        " Listen little miko," said Kikyo," Inuyasha owes me his life and I intend to have it! So be a good copy and shut up" 

        "Inuyasha it's your choice, you've avenged her death and now your life is your own, it doesn't belong to her. Stay with us Inuyasha, stay for your friends." Quietly she said, " Stay for love."

~His ears twitched at the last statement she made~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's P.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        " Stay for love?" he repeated lowly

        ' Does she really love me? Why did she say that? Could it be true? Of course it is Kagome wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it! She loves me too… wait I love her? Yes I do I've loved her for a long time. (A/n: sorry if this gets ooc) I've slowly replaced Kikyo with Kagome. Kagome isn't a copy of Kikyo, to me it's the other way now'

        "Inuyasha it's time to choose, the copy or the original."

        "I'm sorry I choose Kagome, she's right I avenged your death and now I owe you no more. I belong here and I'm staying."

        "How could you pick the replacement over me Inuyasha!"

        "She's not a replacement Kikyo she's the better one in my mind, she's open and loving and excepting. Three things you never could be. She cares about people, you never did. Go to hell Kikyo and stay there this time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's P.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        'What is he saying? I can't take this anymore. He's going to choose her again and I'll be left alone. Oh Kami- Sama what am I going to do. Great now I'm crying, I need to get away from here I can't bear to watch then die together.

~ She ran as fast as she could through the village and to the god tree, where she stopped and looked to the scar marring the surface of the trunk of the tree. ~

'This is where I first met him,' the thought. "Kami I love him." She whispered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/*\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

~ He smelled the salty aroma of her teardrops and knew exactly what had happened. Inuyasha turned swiftly and bolted after Kagome, leaving Kikyo in the dust. Sesshomaru walked over to Kikyo and drew his sword. " So bitch you're Naraku's whore, the one that pinned my brother to that tree long ago. Die" he said in a monotone voice. He raised his sword and with one strike Kikyo was no more. Kouga said his goodbyes and ran off to meet up with his tribe again and celebrate their victory. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's P.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

'She went to the god tree. That's weird I thought she'd head for the well. At least she's not going home' he thought right as he approached the tree and heard, "Kami I love him." and saw her weeping quietly amongst the roots of his tree. 

"Kagome, I'm here I chose to stay with my friends," quietly he said, "I chose to stay with my love Kagome." 

~Her tears slowed and stopped as she lifted he head. ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's P.o.v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 'He's staying for me! He loves me! Holy cow he loves me, I can't believe it he chose me!!!!!'

"Inuyasha, I love you" she said and threw her arms around his neck so hurriedly he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"I love you too Kagome and I'm ready to move on." 

0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0(-_-)0

hi guys not dead I'd just like to say I'm leavin this here 4 now cause I got a very large idea in my head I'm working on and I should start posting it in the next month or so but I wanna get it planned out first so it could take longer thanx for being so patient I love you guys and thanx to punkkagome and ann marie for reviewing my 1st story hope you like the next one up n mayb some day I'll finish this one lol well

ja

Puppy Ears


End file.
